For Me
by saltedpineapple
Summary: Nasch is about to confront Vector, but first he needs to see Durbe. Implied spoilers for 131, I guess but nothing is mentioned. If you've seen the episode you'll know where this falls.


The air was thick when Durbe appeared in throne room. It was heavy and full of a blind rage that felt familiar to him, like he experienced it before, but couldn't put his finger on it. His eyes fell on his leader, his king, his emperor. Durbe may have held the title of "Barian Emperor" too, but he never felt like leading suited him. His soul was more obedient and loyal, it was better suited to receiving orders than giving them out.

"Nasch," Durbe said to notify the other of his arrival.

The other emperor looked up at him from where he stood looking out over the muted purple expanse of land. Worry washed around in Durbe's head when his gaze locked with Nasch's. Royal eyes that held so much fire and determination were dead.

"Thank you for coming quickly, Durbe."

Durbe took a cautious step forward. When Nasch made no move Durbe went to his side. It was like Nasch's mind was already somewhere else entirely. He went to speak again, but Nasch noticed and spoke first.

"You've always been by my side, never questioning me, loyal to a fault," His voice was even and low as he spoke, betraying how much meaning the words held. Durbe nodded, acknowledging him but not sure what to say to such a compliment. "That's why I'd only ask you to do this."

Durbe felt a pride surge inside him, tingling as it burned through his cold body. "Anything for you, Nasch." He didn't even have to ask what it was he'd do it without thought.

Nasch nodded, "I know it won't be easy for you," a spark of life had returned to his eyes. A certain sadness that Durbe wasn't used to seeing on his face. His emperor reached out, cupping the side of his face and Durbe instinctively leaned into the touch, his eyes momentarily sliding shut.

"It doesn't matter," Durbe's tone was lazy as he was content with their current position. He opened his eyes, they were full of determination, "you know I'll do whatever you ask."

"I know," Nasch said simply as he stepped back, letting go of his friend, "that's why," he took out the Barian pendant he normally wore, holding it out to Durbe, "I need you to take this."

Durbe starred at the pendant puzzled. This was the symbol of their whole world, and worn by their leader. And that leader was Nasch, so why?

"Take it, Durbe."

Hands trembling he reached for he gold chain it hung on, "why?" was the only thing he could think of asking- think of _saying._

"I have to go now."

Durbe's eyes widened, utter shock and fear washing over his face, "go where?"

"Can't say."

"Let me go with you!"

"You can't."

Durbe clutched the pendant in his fist, furious that he was being told to stay behind. He would march into Hell itself for Nasch, and had many times even if he wasn't aware of them all. "With all do respect-" he began but Nasch cut him off.

"You need to stay here," he said simply, "if I don't come back you need to stay here and lead the Barian World in my place."

Durbe opened his fist, staring down at the pendant in his hand. Lead? He couldn't lead, he didn't have the soul for it. His soul yearned to stay at Nasch's side, not replace him.

"I'm asking you to do this, Durbe," Nasch said taking a step toward him again, he rested a reassuring hand on his comrades' shoulder. "You'll do this for me, right?"

Durbe swallowed the shaky lump in his throat and nodded. "Yes, I will." He felt Nasch squeeze his shoulder, and he looked up at him, their gaze locking. There was life in his royal eyes again, a deep gratitude and something more. _Love_.

Nasch stepped away from Durbe again, "Take care, Durbe." A portal of swirling stars opened behind him, "and don't trust Vector." he warned as he disappeared.

Durbe stood in the throne room alone. He looked back down at he pendant in his hand. Nasch had left him with all his trust to do what was right for their world- their home. He clutched it tight and held it to his chest, swearing he'd die before he let that trust disappear.


End file.
